The Resurgence of Ryoko Asakura
by Neo-byzantium
Summary: Back from her exile from the physical world, Ryoko Asakura returns to North High with a new objective, become deeply involved in a positive way of course with the lives of the SOS brigade. Will she succeed? Read to find out! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

OOC: This takes places shortly after Season 1 of "Haruhi Suzumiya" ended. Whatever problems occured at the end of the series have been resolved and Haruhi's back.

Resurgence of Ryoko Asakura- Chapter 1

Late at night in the classroom which is the homeroom of Haruhi Suzumiya and Kyon, the White haired Yuki Nagato stands alone waiting for something with that deadpan look on her face.

Suddenly, a bright light fills the room and a mass of energy similar to a large amount of computer data appears. Within a matter of moments, it morphs into a certain Blue haired schoolgirl named yep, you guessed it, Ryoko Asakura.

Once the process is complete, she looks around and say to Nagato. "Well now, it's good to be back after all of these months of waiting for the aspects of the data entity to sort themselves out as well as having my directives and emotions modified and upgraded.".

"Do not forget that this time around, there are certain conditions to your rebooting. You can interact with Haruhi Suzumiya and those around her BUT you cannot take actions that will upset Haruhi Suzumiya lest she tries to alter her environment and disrupt our study..." says Nagato in her deadpan voice.

Smiling at Nagato, she then says to her "Don't worry, I promise not to do anything to rock the boat this time around. Instead, I'll work within the system as promised.". While Asakura does plan to keep her word, she also fully intends to be quite subtle in how she affects Haruhi's world while aiding her in the process.

"It's unfortunate that it took so long for things to settle down in the Intergrated Data Entity so I could come back." says a slightly disappointed Asakura. "Based on what I've heard, a great deal has happened since I was gone." Sighing, the blue haired girl then says to Nagato "Oh well, I guess I'll have to make up for lost time." She then says to the white haired girl in front of her "So anyways, I take it that things have been set up for my return?".

"Affirmative." says Yuki Nagato "Our agents have planted a story that you have returned from your emergency trip to Canada and will be attending North High once again. Also, you have been assigned to Kyon and Haruhi's class so you can better interact with them both. To add to all of this, you have been leased an apartment next to mine so we better communicate with each other about important topics regarding research and other important concerns." continues Nagato in her unemotional tone.

Smiling warmly, Asakura then says to Nagato "Thank you, I appreciate it. I look forward to our working together again along with accquiring data from this world in a safe and productive manner.". "Your thanks is duly noted." says Nagato calmly before they both walk out of the classroom together.

NOTE: I've decided to have Ryoko Asakura return to the world of "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" on the grounds that she's my favorite character and I feel that she can contribute greatly to the development of the other characters. Also, I was inspired by other authors such as Shanejayell to go through with this story so I'd like to publicly thank them and assure them that I'm not trying to steal anything from them as I tried to make this story as different as possible from theirs. If you have any questions or concerns, let me know. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Ryoko Asakura returned to North High much to the surprise and delight of just about everyone especially most of the students in her class.

"I'm glad to be back." says a smiling Ryoko "I look forward to being with you all again and catching up on old times.".

Just then, the reigning class representative who was standing next to Ryoko says "Now that Miss Asakura's back, I hereby resign as this classes' representative and as my last offical act, nominate her to replace me! All in favor, raise your hand!".

Unsurprisingly, everyone (even Kyon whose too shocked to raise any objections) raised their hands in support of the measure. "Alright then," says the now former class representative "The ayes have it. Ryoko Asakura is now our new class representative. Welcome back Miss Asakura.".

Smiling warmly, Ryoko says "Thank you everyone. I promise to do my best as your class representative. I hope that we have a good time together!".

As expected, everyone cheered Ryoko on before the teacher settled things down and she took her seat. It seemed as if things were back to the way that they were before the Blue haired girl vanished.

However, things were not quite that simple. For starters, Haruhi was suddenly intrigued with Asakura. "Hey Kyon! Isn't it strange how Ryoko came back all of a sudden?! This is BIG!! I've gotta get her into the SOS brigade!" whispers Haruhi excitedly.

As one would except, Kyon was less then thrilled at Asakura's return. This is thanks to the blue haired girl's attempt on his life that led to her disappearance in the first place. This combined with Asakura's continued cheeriness while trying to do it has made Kyon VERY weary of her. "This is just what I needed...." thinks Kyon to himself "As if things aren't complicated enough around here without Miss Asakura returning....".

Once at her seat, Ryoko Asakura politely ignores the grins on the faces of the classes' male students who are happy that she's back (especially Taniguchi whose already thinking about what his chances are with her) and observes Kyon. "I'll bet that he's not happy to see me again given what I did the last time we met...." thinks Asakura sadly "I just hope that Nagato can help him understand why I did what I did or my job will be made much harder." concludes the Blue haired girl to herself....

At lunch time, Ryoko is walking to the school cafeteria to meet some of her friends and catch up on old times when she comes around a corner and accidently bumps into the school's resident Moe, Mikuru Asahina.

"Oops! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and..." says Mikuru before she realizes that she bumped into Ryoko Asakura. Naturally, Mikuru is quite uneasy as it was Ryoko who tried to kill Kyon the last time that she was here. Still, Mikuru does her best to be polite even if her timid nature shows. "H..hi there Miss Asakura." says a timid Mikuru while bowing politely.

Smiling, Ryoko says sincerly "Hi to you too Miss Asahina. I've heard quite a bit about you from the other students. Don't worry about bumping into me, I'm just glad that you weren't hurt.".

As one would expect, Mikuru's in nervous awe of Ryoko's cheerful nature even with an accidental meeting like this. After a few moments of a scene worthy of an all girls school type anime, Mikuru says to Ryoko nervously "I....i gotta go! Bye!" before scampering off to the SOS brigade's club room.

"Such a nice girl," thinks Ryoko to herself happily "Mikuru's SO lovable. I could just glomp her! I look forward to seeing her again in the near future.". When she turns her head in a different direction though, Ryoko sees a grinning Haruhi Suzumiya standing there.

"Yo Class Rep!" says Haruhi "I've got something that I'd like to ask you!".

Acting curious, the blue haired girl says "Sure what is it Miss Suzumiya?".

OOC: What could Haruhi want with Ryoko? Also, what will Kyon do now that she's back from her exile from the physical world? Finally, could a possible friendship have been started between Ryoko and Mikuru? Find out as the story continues.... 


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day when the day's classes have ended, Kyon decides to go see Nagato whose in the SOS Brigade's club room. When he enters the club room, he sees only two people in there. Yuki Nagato and.... Ryoko Asakura.

"Why hello there Kyon. Won't you come in?" says Asakura with her trademark smile.

Briefly startled before realizing that Nagato will likely jump to his aid if anything bad happens, Kyon nervously complies. He then asks nervously "So uh, where are the others at?".

"Haruhi took Mikuru out to other parts of the school to advertise for our club while Itsuki has important business with his fellow ESPers." says Nagato calmly.

"Alright then," says Kyon "If we're alone, could you two PLEASE explain to me just what's going on here?" Kyon says in a tense tone.

"The Explanation is simple." says Asakura warmly "Certain things have changed in the Integrated Data Entity so my connection to the physical world has been restored so now I'm back to resume my old duties along with some new ones.....".

"What, you mean like finding ways to stab people?" thinks Kyon nervously.

While Nagato continues to sit there quietly observing the entire scene, the Blue haired girl says concerned "I can see by the look on your face that you're afraid of me Kyon. I owe you an explanation as to my actions the last time we met.".

"I already know why you did it," says Kyon tensely "You wanted to get an extreme reaction from Haruhi so you could collect a large amount of data. You tried to kill me just so you could complete a damned experiment!" says Kyon in a miffed tone.

Looking down sadly, Asakura then says "You're right, that is what I did BUT it wasn't by choice...."

"Really?" says Kyon puzzled.

"Yes," says Asakura sadly "You see, though I didn't have the level of emotions that humans have, I already had budding human feelings developing in my data AND I found and still find the humans that I know to be interesting and worthy of living."

"What exactly does that mean?" says Kyon skeptical.

"It means that I'd gained a certain fondness for my classmates such as you and didn't wish to harm you." says Asakura fondly "When the radical aspect of the Data Entity sought to get a severe reaction out of Miss Suzumiya, I'd suggested to it that I should work to establish close friendships with the members of the SOS brigade so I could influence Miss Suzumiya's behavior. I'd even suggested that I seek to try and become your girlfriend in order to get significant reactions out of her." continues Asakura.

"That would've been nice...." thinks Kyon dreamily at the thought of having Ryoko Asakura as his girlfriend. Shaking those thoughts out, he then says to her "So why didn't you carry out these plans then?".

Sadly, Ryoko Asakura says to Kyon "It's because the Radical Aspect of the Data Entity that I answered to felt after some consideration that in order to get a severe enough reaction from Miss Suzumiya, I had to go as far as to kill you. While I didn't want to do this, I had no choice as I was programmed down to my very data to obey its orders despite my personal wishes.".

Pondering for a few moments, Kyon then says to the Blue haired girl "Hang on a second. In the classroom during your attempt on my life, you acted all cheerful while saying that you should've tried to kill me at the start. How do you explain that?".

In reply, Ryoko says to him sadly "That's because I was ordered by the radical aspect to act as if I had thought up the plan to kill you so that the aspect that Nagato works for doesn't end up fighting with the aspect that I answered to. Despite appearances though, I didn't enjoy trying to kill you and was in fact happy when Nagato showed up and saved you.".

"So why did you fight her then after she told you to stop?" says a still skeptical Kyon.

"That's because once confronted by Nagato, the Radical Aspect of the Data Entity communicated to me through my mind to destroy Nagato while keeping up the facade that I was acting alone. Once again, I was forced to engage in a terrible action despite my wishes. Luckily, Nagato managed to defeat me but I was sad that I wouldn't get to interact with humans anymore.". remembers Asakura in a sad tone.

"If that's true, then is that why you warned me that other Data Entity agents might come after me as you were disappearing before telling me to take care and smiling?" ponders Kyon.

"Yes." says Ryoko "I wanted to give you a chance to avoid being killed by them by warning you in advance.".

A moment later, Kyon says to Asakura "Well then, if what you say is true, then that means you really are a nice... whatever you are. Still, why is it that you're back all of a sudden?".

"That's because as a result of the incident in question, there was a schism in the radical aspect of the Data Entity. A large minority of it had originally agreed with my suggestions on how to get a reaction out of Miss Suzumiya and when my connection to this world was severed, that minority along with certain other elements of the Radical Aspect became very upset." says Asakura in a concerned tone.

"Upset? How so?" says Kyon curiously.

"You see, I was and still are regarded as a valuable agent in accquiring information on human emotions and social skills. When my connection to this world was terminated, so was a key source of information on humans. As a result, the unhappy elements of the Radical Aspect broke away and formed the Moderate Aspect which wants to engage in less drastic methods then the Radical Aspect but is bolder in its methods then the Reactionary part of the Data Entity that Nagato works for. It is this Moderate Aspect that I now work for. Once the mess created by my battle with Nagato was concluded and the Moderate Aspect took over from the Radical one, it was decided that I should be brought back to the physical world and here I am." says Asakura in a friendly tone.

"And the reason why you've only returned now is because the events that you described took months to play out, am I right?" says Kyon curiously.

"Yes." says Asakura "You guessed correctly. It's obvious what Miss Suzumiya sees in you." says Ryoko warmly with a smile on her pretty face.

After blushing for a few moments, Kyon then turns to Nagato and says "Is all of this true Nagato?".

"Affirmative." says Nagato calmly "What Ryoko Asakura said is all correct. I was instructed by the data entity not to reveal to you what was going on amongst its various aspects for security reasons which is why this is the first time that you have heard about all of this.".

Turning back to Asakura, Kyon then says "So, is there anything else about you that I should know?".

"As a matter of fact, there is." says Ryoko "My budding emotion patterns have been upgraded and expanded so now I act and feel them to a much larger degree then before. Also, I now have a better understanding of human concepts such as empathy, friendship, loyalty and love.".

Seeing Kyon develop a nervous look on his face, Asakura then reassures him by saying "Don't worry Kyon, I don't plan to try to "hook up" with you. I've been instructed not to do that as it'll make Haruhi jealous and might lead to the world ending. Still, in spite of the fact that I was forced into trying to kill you the last time that we met, it still doesn't change the fact that I betrayed your trust and nearly ended your life. Because of this, I'd like to say that I'm truly sorry for what happened. Can you please forgive me? I don't expect you to trust me right away, I just want the chance to prove my sincerity to you...." says Asakura sincerly.

Pondering for a few moments, conflicting emotions go through Kyon's mind. Eventually though, Kyon decides that since Asakura was programmed and ordered to engage even in actions that humans regard as immoral, then it wasn't her fault. "It's alright, I forgive you." says Kyon "It wasn't your fault, just try not to do that again, ok?" says Kyon with a nervous smile.

Beaming brightly, Asakura says while bowing "Thank you Kyon, I really appreciate it and I hope to prove myself worthy of your forgiveness.".

Before anyone in the room can say anything else though, Haruhi bursts in with Koizumi and Mikuru behind her. The dynamic girl then says "So, since everyone's here, let me conduct the first order of business! I hearby induct a new member into the SOS brigade, Miss Ryoko Asakura!"

Surprised for a moment, Kyon then says to Haruhi "You mean that you actually decided to let her in? So you were serious in class after all.....".

"Well duhhhh!" says Haruhi "Miss Asakura abruptly left North High and went to Canada only to come back all of a sudden several months later! She's someone I want in our club!" Turning to Ryoko, Haruhi then says "By the way, how was your time in Canada? What's it like there?".

Smiling, Asakura says to Haruhi "It was quite nice there actually. I enjoyed it and learned quite a bit about the people there.".

For the next 10 minutes, Asakura explains to everyone cheerfully about various Canadian related facts while Kyon thinks to himself that the Data Entity must've filled her head with artifical memories about Canada since he knows what REALLY happened to Asakura.

Once Asakura's done, Haruhi says to everyone "Alright then, since the SOS brigade needs to improve its public image, I hereby appoint Ryoko Asakura as our club's public relations representative!".

Nodding politely, Ryoko Asakura then says to everyone "Thank you very much. I promise to do my best to improve the reputation of SOS brigade at North High.".

"Could things possibly get any weirder and more complicated around here? thinks Kyon to himself.

OOC: Now that Ryoko Asakura's in the SOS Brigade, what'll happen now? How will she influence its actions? Find out next chapter!

Note: When explaining why Ryoko tried to kill Kyon in episode 4 of the Anime, I did my best to explain everything that she did from the actual murder attempt to what she said to her battle with Yuki Nagato to her actions upon vanishing. If you disagree with my interpretation of it, that's fine. Just don't be a jerk and flame me, ok? 


	4. Chapter 4

The following day at school, things went fairly normal at North High or at least as normal as things can get when Haruhi Suzumiya's around....

What this means is that Kyon and Haruhi's classes went alright with Ryoko Asakura getting various questions right in all of the classes while Kyon was trying his best to pay attention and ignore Haruhi's daydreaming about what the SOS Brigade would do next to spread excitement all across the school.

Afterschool of course is a different matter entirely. Ryoko goes to the clubroom of the SOS brigade but before that, her other friends ask her about it.

"Hey Ryoko, why did you join the SOS brigade?" asks one girl.

"Yeah, it isn't like they're exactly a choice club to join if you catch my drift." says another girl.

"Come on now, be nice." scolds Ryoko playfully "Since I've been away a while, I want to make up for my absence by helping out a struggling club in need of assistance, that's all.".

"That's our Ryoko, always putting others ahead of herself!" says the first girl.

"Yep, she's generous to a fault. Just don't get sucked into anything TOO weird like that bunny girl stunt that they pulled last year, ok?" says the second girl.

"Don't worry, I won't. I gotta go meet with them now. I'll see you guys in class!" says a smiling Ryoko before walking to the SOS clubroom.

A few minutes later, Ryoko arrives at the clubroom of the SOS brigade and sees that Haruhi and Kyon are talking/arguing about something while Itsuki and Yuki are playing a game of GO on the clubroom table which means that Mikuru's by herself. Ryoko sees an opportunity to chat with Mikuru so she goes up to her and says "Hello there Miss Asahina.".

"Um.... H..Hi there Miss Asakura. How are you today?" says Mikuru still a bit nervous about being in Ryoko's presence.

"There's no need to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you or anything." says Ryoko concerned that the younger girl might be afraid of her for what happened several months earlier.

"I know," says Mikuru meekly "The others told me about the circumstances behind what you tried to do to Kyon so I know that you're not a bad person or anything it's just that I.....".

"Just what?" says Ryoko out of curiousity while trying to be supportive "It's ok, you can tell me.".

"It's just that since you're a nice person and someone that I feel like I can look up to, I want very much to be your friend but I'm afraid that if I do so, I'll get too close to you and Miss Suzumiya might have her feelings hurt and get jealous as she likes me a great deal....." says Mikuru sadly.

"She certainly has a funny way of showing it but then again, Haruhi Suzumiya's not your typical girl which of course is why she's so interesting to study." Ryoko thinks to herself. Aloud, the Blue haired girl says with a warm smile to Mikuru "It's alright. As long as we're careful and ensure that Miss Suzumiya's included in whatever we do, I'm sure that it'll be ok.".

"I...I hope so because I don't want to get Miss Suzumiya upset for various reasons...." says Mikuru in her sweet but timid voice.

A second later, Haruhi and Kyon finish their little chat/argument and go up to Ryoko and Mikuru. Haruhi then hugs Mikuru from behind and says "So Class Rep, I see that you've taken a liking to Mikuru here. Isn't she such a cutie?!" says Haruhi excitedly while petting Mikuru's head which naturally makes the latter girl nervous.

Seeing Mikuru nervous, Ryoko's newfound emotional side urges her to tell Haruhi to stop as she's starting to upset Mikuru. Luckily, the logical side of Ryoko's mind wins out lest the world might end if Haruhi gets upset and instead, Ryoko decides to take Haruhi's mind off of Mikuru.

"Yes she is and please, call me Ryoko when we're in the clubroom." says Ryoko while winking one eye and smiling which leads Mikuru to be in silent awe of the blue haired girl while Haruhi whose still hugging Mikuru but is no longer focused on her says "Alright then, from now on when we're on SOS activites, I'll just call you Ryoko.".

Seeing all of this, Kyon thinks to himself "Woah, Ryoko managed to get Haruhi to stop harassing Miss Asahina without upsetting her. I see that she's still as cunning as ever.". Sighing, Kyon thinks to himself "Great, just what I need, a female version of Itsuki......:.

Speaking of Itsuki, he then whispers to Kyon "It's kind of interesting to see how much Miss Asakura's changed, isn't it?".

"Changed? What do you mean? She still acts the same as she did before." whispers Kyon puzzled.

"On the surface, yes but in terms of her motives, Ryoko has changed. She told me after our meeting yesterday that her already budding emotions were more throughly developed prior to her returning so now she feels things such as empathy which means that what you just saw was Ryoko's subtle way of getting Haruhi to stop harassing Mikuru.". explains Itsuki.

"Because to do otherwise would upset Haruhi and lead to the creation of a closed space or even the world ending......" says Kyon finishing with Itsuki was going to say.

"Exactly." says Itsuki "Miss Asakura's aware of this hence why she's subtle in how she influences Haruhi's behavior in a positive manner.".

"Well, if anyone can help Haruhi change for the better, it's Miss Asakura." thinks Kyon to himself. A second later, Haruhi lets go of Mikuru and says to everyone "Alright, listen up! After some 'discussion' with Kyon, I've decided what we're going to be doing next! We'll be participating in the upcoming Kanto dodgeball tournament!"

Naturally, Kyon had tried to talk Haruhi out of it but her mind was made up AND she already signed up the SOS brigade for the dodgeball tournament. "This is just like the fiasco with that softball/baseball tournament soon after Miss Asakura left last year....." sighs Kyon to himself.

"So, when's this dodgeball tournament?" says Itsuki knowing full well when it was but deciding to keep Haruhi happy.

"It's next week of course so we'll have to train extra hard at dodgeball until that time especially since the first team that we'll be facing will be the reigning champs of high school dodgeball in the Kanto region, the Mahora Black Lilies!!".

Understandably, Mikuru gives a mouse-like squeak and shakes nervously which causes Kyon to comfort her. "Uh Haruhi, you DO realize that the Black Lilies are the most brutal dodgeball team in Kanto and quite possibly, all of Japan, don't you?!" says Kyon frantically as he's worried about Mikuru's safety and well being.

"Brutal, scmrutal!" says Haruhi energetically "We're the SOS brigade and we'll mop the floor with them! Still, since there's 11 of them and only 6 of us, we'll need to get some additional members. Mikuru, next chance you get, talk to Tsuruya and ask her for help! Kyon, you talk to Taniguchi and Kunikida and get them to help us out. While you're at it, see if your little sister wants to join up with us too. Yuki, you and Ryoko go ask Emiri to see if she wants to join our dodgeball team as well!".

Um...o...ok...." says Mikuru meekly.

Sighing at the inevitable, Kyon says "Fine, I'll go ask them....".

"It shall be done." says Yuki unemotionally.

"Alright then, GGGGOOOOOO SOS BRIGADE!!!" shouts Haruhi dynamically and a moment later, everyone else does the same things with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

After Haruhi leaves the room for the day, Ryoko Asakura sees Kyon and Mikuru worried. "They look deeply troubled." thinks Ryoko to herself "Of course, they should be given who we're up against...". During her time in this world, Ryoko has heard horror stories about the infamous dodgeball team known as the Mahora Black Lilies. The all girl team is legendary for their brutality on the dodgeball court not to mention their habit to openly mock their opponents and take cheap shots at them. Even before she left North High after the incident with Kyon, Ryoko was displeased with their tactics and now, she's flat out disgusted by the whole lot of them.

Returning to reality, Ryoko over to them and says to them reassuringly "It's alright, don't worry about it, things will turn out much better then you think, trust me on this one.".

Smiling weakly at Ryoko's reassurances, Mikuru says "O..Ok Miss Asakura.. I mean Ryoko. I'll try not to worry about it too much then.". which of course causes Ryoko to smile as well.

Worrying that Ryoko might cheat, Kyon says to her "It better not involve cheating. We'd be no better or even worse then them if we did that no matter how much they deserve it.". Like Ryoko, Kyon has also heard of the bad reputation of the Black Lilies and regards them as being a hundred times worse then Haruhi on even her worst day.

Smiling, Ryoko says to him in a pouty tone "Why Kyon, I'm shocked that you'd accuse me of such a thing.... Don't worry though, I promise not to cheat and neither will anyone else on our team.". Slyly smiling, Ryoko says to Kyon "Besides, I have something else in mind that doesn't involve cheating.".

"And what's that?" says Kyon curiously with a hint of uneasiness.

"You'll just have to find out next week, won't you Kyon." says Ryoko with a sly smile on her face.

"I can hardly wait..." thinks Kyon sarcastically.

OOC: Well well, looks like Ryoko Asakura's facing her first big challange, helping the SOS brigade defeat the Kanto Region's top dodgeball team which just happens to be the Black Lilies from Mahora Academy, a blatant Negima reference.

As one would expect, the next chapter is sort of a Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya/Negima crossover. Will the SOS Brigade be victorious? Find out in the next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

Note: To those who reviewed my story thus far, thanks. Your input is most appreciated.

Just a quick note to Koyuki of the Black Flower who pointed out Ryoko's deranged actions as a normal human in volume 4 of the manga, this story follows the anime version, not the manga version. Also, her actions in the anime have been left open to speculation by the writers which allows for various interpretations of her actions.

Also, despite what you might think, even with her "upgrades", Ryoko in this story still has flaws to her personality. As will be shown in this chapter, she's still sly to the point where certain people can be made uncomfortable for it. Also, her emotions can make her make unwise choices as will be shown in the future.

As for why Emiri's working with the SOS brigade, in between episode 13 of season 1 and the start of this fic, Emiri was introduced as Yuki's superior in the activities of the Data Intergrated Entity who was brought in to observe Yuki's actions in the SOS brigade in case anyone's wondering. She also acts as Ryoko's superior in this fic too.

In any case, enjoy this chapter everyone!

*****************************************************

Over the course of the next week, the SOS brigade (mostly due to Haruhi's instance) spent as much time as possible practicing for their upcoming dodgeball match against the Mahora Black lilies in either the school gym or outside.

As one would expect, ones such as Mikuru tended to struggle. With Mikuru, whenever she was hit even lightly, she tended to fall over and wince in pain like she had taken a bullet.

As for the others, they did alright in their training. Naturally, Yuki, Ryoko, Emiri and Koizumi could have performed much better if they used their special powers but were not allowed to do so as Kyon forced them to promise not to cheat with their abilities.

By the time the last practice session of Team Haruhi was over, Haruhi was actually fairly impressed with her team and became more confident then ever that they were going to win.

"Those Amazons from Mahora won't know what hit them!! The SOS brigade will emerge victorious and become dodgeball champions!" crowed a confident Haruhi.

"I wish I shared your optimish Haruhi, I really do." sighed Kyon to himself. While he too was actually surprised that he and his teammates managed to do alright in their training, he's still not too optimistic about their chances against the Black lilies.

Once Haruhi and those unaware of her god status left, Ryoko saw doubt on Kyon's face.

"What's wrong Kyon? Are you still worried about our dodgeball match tomorrow?" said Ryoko concerned.

"Actually, yes." said Kyon uneasily "While I'm certain that I'll live through being pummeled with dodgeballs, I'm VERY worried that the Black lilies will hurt Miss Asahina or my little sister as they'd likely be thought of by them as the easiest targets.".

"Not to worry Kyon. I've got it covered. If any of the Black lilies try any cheap tricks like hitting someone in the head or hitting them when they're already out, they'll be removed from the game as well." said Koizumi.

"Really? How will you be sure of that?" asked Kyon skeptically.

"Because my organization has arranged it so that the referee will be as associate of mine whose well versed on the rules, is intolerant of poor sportsmanship and will be impartial." explained Koizumi.

"And either me, Yuki or Emiri will ensure that if a ball DOES hit anyone on our team that it won't hit hard.  
finishes Ryoko.

Sensing that Kyon might ask if that might be cheating or not, Yuki said in her calm voice before he could speak "We are not cheating, merely eliminating the risk of injury for our teammates. Whether or not the ball hits any of our teammates depends on our teammates' actions."

"I still think that we should be allowed to discreetly use our powers to win given what might happen if we lose this match. A closed space might end up being formed or even worse, the world might end." said a concerned Emiri.

"I know the risks involved but it wouldn't be fair on the other dodgeball teams if we won by cheating. Besides, if you guys started using your powers to help Haruhi get her way, it would taint the results of your research involving her actions, don't you think?" explained Kyon.

"Point well taken." said Yuki in her unemotional tone.

"Very well then. We shall play "fairly" as you put it Kyon but we need to be on guard in case something does happen." said Emiri.

"Besides, I have a LEGAL secret weapon at my disposal which will tip the odds in our favor so there's no need to worry about losing." said Ryoko slyly with a sneaky smile on her face.

"Why does that make me feel uncomfortable then?" thinks a nervous Kyon to myself.

The next day, the date of the epic dodgeball match between the Black lilies and the SOS brigade finally arrived.

At a large public gym with bleachers with a number of people sitting on them, two teams stand across from each other on the field.

On one side are the Black lilies clad in their gym uniforms looking primed and ready for combat.

On the other side is the SOS brigade who look amateurish compared to the Black lilies especially Mikuru who was naturally scared of the imposing girls facing her and was hiding behind Kyon while Taniguchi was busy staring dreamily at the athletic girls facing him. As for Haruhi, the one who put the SOS brigade in this predicament, she and Tsuruya was chatting away with each of them taking turns laughing at some remark that the other made. Needless to say, the Black lilies were NOT impressed by any of their antics.

"This is the team that we're facing in the first round?!" mocked Eiko, a long dark haired girl whose the captain of the Black lilies. "We'd get more of a challange facing a bunch of preschoolers!" which causes her teammates to laugh along with her.

Upon hearing this remark, Haruhi broke away from her chat with Tsuruya and said angrily "Hey! Don't you make fun of us you amazons! By the time this match is over, you'll wish that you never heard of the SOS Brigade!".

"SOS brigade?! What kind of stupid name is that for a team?" exclaimed Bibi, a short haired girl to Eiko's right.

"Yeah and you'll be CALLING for an SOS when we're done with you losers!" finishes Shi smugly, a long blonde haired girl to Eiko's left.

Before Haruhi can angrily retort, Ryoko stepped in and said in a lecturing tone to the Black lilies "Hurling insults at your opponents for no good reason isn't very becoming of you. As representatives of your school, not only do you bring shame to yourselves, you also bring shame to your school and to your families. Is that your goal? To shame your school, its headmaster, its teachers, your fellow students and those you love? It that why you act so rudely today?".

"Hey shut up!!" shouted Eiko full of bluster "I don't need to listen to your crap! We Black lilies are in this to win, not make friends with our opponents!!".

"Perhaps but you'll find that being rude and harsh to people that have done nothing to deserve it can come back to haunt you in the long run." finished Ryoko before smiling slyly and getting into position along with everyone else. Naturally, Eiko was left flustered and angry especially since Ryoko's comments brought back bad memories of losing to a certain junior high class at their own school.....*.

While Haruhi complimented Ryoko on verbally thrashing the Captain of the Black lilies, Kyon thought to himself "So THAT'S Miss Asakura's secret weapon, verbal banter?". At this thought, part of him thought that they were doomed while another part of him thought that angering the Black lilies just MIGHT cause them to make mistakes and open the door for the SOS brigade to win.

********************************************

OOC: Sorry but I decided that it would be best if I chopped the dodgeball encounter and the plot around it into two chapters.

Just for a quick note, I still haven't decided if they'll be any romantic pairings formed in this fanfic as of yet. 


	6. Chapter 6

OOC: Well, here's part 2 of the Dodgeball battle. I hope that you enjoy it!

A couple minutes later, both sides are in position and having won the coin toss, the Black Lilies got to throw the first volley.

"This is where I pick off the weakest members off first!" shouts Eiko before throwing the first volley at Kyon's little sister. While the young girl DID try to dodge it, Eiko threw it in such a manner that Kyon's little sister wasn't able to dodge it properly and was hit by the ball before anyone could intercept it.

While Ryoko managed to reduce the force of the dodgeball's impact so that the little girl wouldn't be hurt, Eiko still gloated over her victory as Kyon's sister smiled sadly and left the field.

"Take that you losers! Such weaklings like you lot don't deserve to be in dodgeball!". crowed Eiko.

"Hey! Watch it! She could've beens seriously hurt by that dodgeball you jerk!!" shouted Haruhi.

"Then she shouldn't have been in this game in the first place!" mocked Shi.

"Actually, Miss Suzumiya's right." said the referee whose the one that Koizumi talked about the day before. "Both your teams need to be careful when launching shots at each other as if thrown too hard, the ball could actually hurt someone seriously.".

"What?! Oh come on!! This is dodgeball for God's sakes, not some game of powder football!" shouted Eiko.

"I'm just following the rules and observing everyone's safety." said the referee.

Grumbling, when Eiko received the ball again, she flung it (though not as hard this time) at Taniguchi who was too busy thinking of how he'd ask any of them out to dodge the ball in time and was hit before anyone could intercept it. When he realized what had happened and saw the Black Lilies gloating over his elimination, he gasped in shock and then cried like a little girl before stepping off the field as his dreams were cruelly crushed.

"Now that I've eliminated Mr Casanova, it's time to pick off the timid little orange haired mouse!" shouted Eiko before flinging a volley at Mikuru.

"Mikuru!" shouted Kyon in concern as Mikuru was frozen with fear and unable to move.

Luckily, Haruhi intercepted the shot and caught the ball. "Oh no you don't you amazons!" exclaimed Haruhi before winking to Mikuru "Don't worry Mikuru, I've got your back!" which caused Mikuru to smile shyly at Haruhi's act of kindess.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of the divine leader of the SOS brigade!" shouts Haruhi who flings a shot at one of the opposing players near the edge of the field.

"And score!!" shouted Haruhi in excitement.

"What?! One of our teammates was actually taken out by those losers!!" said Eiko in shock "Alright team, regroup! We're going to have be more strategic in how we play now!"........

Over the course of the game, the tides of war shifted back and forth with both sides suffering casulities and the referee making sure that the ball isn't launched at anyone like a rocket and that headshots are avoided. Kunikida got taken out by a shot by Eiko who handled the ball in a way that made it impossible to figure out where it would come from until it was too late.

Tsuruya suffered the same fate but laughed after being hit by the ball which caused everyone in the gym to sweatdrop while Haruhi, Ryoko and Yuki took out several of the Black Lilies over the course of the game since Haruhi's quite athletic and sneaky while Ryoko and Yuki had razor sharp reflexes and were cunning in their own right.

This cunning on Ryoko's part however allowed her to continue her subtle verbal attacks on the Black Lilies at certain points in the game. These attacks ranged from calling them on their rude behavior to implications that questioned their womanhood which of course angered the Black Lilies immensly and caused them to make mistakes which gave the SOS Brigade openings that they wouldn't normally have.

However, Emiri allowed herself to be eliminated by a triangle combo attack by Eiko, Shi and Bibi lest she arouse anyone's suspiscons that something was strange about Haruhi's team while Kyon also fell prey to the same tactic only not by choice.

"Ha! Looks like I took out your boyfriend there!" mocked Eiko to Haruhi.

"He's NOT my boyfriend! What he is though is a member of the SOS Brigrade who I shall avenage!" shouted Haruhi angrily.

"Yeah right!" snorted Eiko "Either way, after this match is over, I think I'll show him what a REAL woman is capable of if you catch my drift.....".

Naturally, this caught Haruhi off guard for a moment in which Eiko (who had the ball) flung a volley at Haruhi. Before anyone else could get to it or even react, Mikuru jumped in front of the shot.

While Ryoko and Yuki made sure that the shot didn't hit hard with their data-based powers, Mikuru still let out a scared yelp when the ball hit her.

"Mikuru.... You... you took the shot for me...." said Haruhi who was shook out of her momentary stunned state.

"I'm not much use here anyways. This way at least, you don't have to worry about me being hurt anymore and you're still in the game Miss Suzumiya...." said Mikuru in her soft voice.

Most of the people in the gym were amazed that Mikuru sacrificed herself for Haruhi and muttered their respect for her to each other.

Of course, Eiko gloated over eliminating Mikuru "Oh well, at least I eliminated that timid little mouse.  
Hearing her yelp in fear was certainly amusing, wasn't it?". before snickering with Shi and Bibi, her two remaining teammates.

Hearing this little comment made something snap inside Haruhi's mind. Anyone who was looking at her face at that time could almost see the precise moment when that happened.

A moment later, Haruhi shouted "Ok, that's it! I've had it up to here with your antics! What the hell's your problem with us anyways?!".

"It's simple! We're in this to win and anyone who gets in our way gets crushed no matter who it is!!" proclaims Eiko arrogantly.

"I don't suppose you've heard of a concept called good sportsmanship? You might want to try it out sometime....." said Ryoko with a frown on her face.

"Pfft! Good sportsmanship! Ha! That's just an excuse to give the losers pretty little ribbons!". scoffed who was still being a arrogant jerk. "Then again, I'd expect you to say something like that since you're brainless enough to join these losers' little club!".

Unfortunately, this little comment by Eiko made most of the people in the gym boo the hell out of the Black Lilies. A number of them were booing the Black Lilies for their poor conduct while many more were booing them for insulting the ever so popular Ryoko. Some even started to chant "Asshole! Asshole, Asshole!!" to Eiko.

This of course got on Eiko's nerves as she was handed the ball again. During this time, Haruhi said slyly with anger in her voice for Eiko's rudeness "With THAT sort of attitude, I'll bet you guys haven't been on too many dates, eh?".

This comment on Haruhi's part naturally enraged Eiko who with an angry shout, blindly flung the ball at Haruhi which she about to dodge before Koizumi intercepted it. Then giving one of his charming smiles that Kyon loathes to see, he faked a throw before tossing it to Haruhi who flung the ball in such a way that it took out Eiko, Shi AND Bibi in rapid succession as it bounced off each of them before they could dodge it.

"The match is over! The SOS brigade wins!!" declared the referee.

"YES!! We won!! We Won!!" shouted Haruhi as she jumped for joy and her eliminated teammates came out to celebrate with her.

Angry at losing, Eiko picked up the ball and shouted "Eat dodgeball you hyperactive *****!!" before throwing it hard at Haruhi.

Luckily, Haruhi somehow anticipated the shot and ducked so instead, the ball hit Taniguchi in the face, broke his nose and caused him to fall over as the data program used to reduce the force of the dodgeball had been turned off when the game ended.

As one would expect, Haruhi and her teammates were surprised by that while Tsuruya laughed at what happened for no clear reason. Then the tournament organizer walked up to Eiko in an angry mood to speak with her.

"Ok, that's it! Miss Eiko, for you and your team's poor conduct throughout the season AND this match, you are hereby barred from entering the next dodgeball tournament!" said the tournament organizer.

"What?! That's outrageous!!" shouted Eiko as she and her team were escorted off the field by other officals.

"As for your team Miss Suzumiya, since you're short a player, I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to continue in the tournament." said the tournament organizer reluctantly.

Shrugging, Haruhi said "Alright then, if those are the rules, then so be it.".

"What? You mean you're fine with that?" said a surprised Kyon.

"Yeah, of course! I don't want to see anyone else on our team to get hurt AND we knocked off the reigning champions so all and all, I'm content to leave at that." explained Haruhi empathically before Mikuru approached her.

"Miss Suzumiya. Thank you for saving me during the game, I really appreciate it...." said Mikuru meekly but happily.

"No problem Mikuru, that's what friends are for, isn't it!" said Haruhi happily as she hugged Mikuru in her creepy but nice way.

Meanwhile, Kyon went up to Ryoko, Yuki and Emiri and said "Thank you for ensuring that no one got hurt during the game today.".

"My pleasure." said Ryoko smiling "I told you that things would turn out alright, didn't I Kyon?".

"Still, why was Taniguchi injured by the ball when Eiko tried to cheapshot Haruhi?" pondered Kyon.

"It is simple. The program created to reduce the speed of the dodgeball so that no one got hurt during the game was deactivated the second the game ended." explained Yuki in her unemotional tone.

"I see but it seems strange that the program being turned off AND the cheapshot by Eiko ended up knocking us out of the tournament." said Kyon still puzzled.

"That's because Miss Suzumiya wished it. Subconsciously, she rigged events so that we wouldn't be able to continue in the tournament as she didn't want to risk any of us being hurt PLUS she was happy with besting the reigning champions so she no longer needed to be in this tournament." explained Ryoko.

"Well then, that makes sense even IF Taniguchi was hurt by the ball in the process." said Kyon. "Still, I wonder if Taniguchi being hit by it was Haruhi's doing as well?" thought Kyon to himself before he and the Data trio go back to their teammates to celebrate their win.

While all of this was going on, two middle aged men in "Men in Black" suits watched what was going on the field with interest.

"Is that the target?" said one of them in a monotone voice.

"Affirmative. The one known as "Kyon" is our target to be eliminated. We shall wait a couple of days and then once we get him alone, we shall delete him and accquire a vast amount of data for our master...." said the other man in a cool and unemotional tone.

"But what about those around him?" said the first man "They have considerable powers and will likely attempt to stop us from accomplishing our primary directive."

"No problem. If they try to interfere with our goal, then they too shall be deleted......" finished the second man with a hint of malice in his voice.

OOC: Uh oh! Just when the SOS Brigade gets out of one jam, they're thrown into another mess! Who are these agents and who do they work for? Is Kyon doomed or will the SOS brigade be able to save him? Find out next time!

OOC2: In regards to Taniguchi getting it twice in this chapter, it's because I don't like him as he acts like a smartass to Kyon and seems sleazy to me.

As for Haruhi blocking a shot meant for Mikuru, I regard it as in character because despite Haruhi's actions towards her, it seems to me that she does actually care about Mikuru and would go to great lengths to protect her in a tough situation like this. 


End file.
